


Ice, Bank, Mice, Elf

by yamanaiame



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Tamao wasn't sure if having Marion and Mathilda as classmates was a blessing or a circus show, as she watched the two energetic girls, well mostly Mathilda, trying to keep up with the trends.
Relationships: Hanagumi & Asakura Hana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ice, Bank, Mice, Elf

Tamao wasn't sure if having Marion and Mathilda as classmates was a blessing or a circus show, as she watched the two energetic girls, well mostly Mathilda, trying to keep up with the trends. A popular phone app trend– Tiktok.  
From time to time, the two trouble makers recorded video clips at the inn with Kanna or baby Hana. Sometimes, she joined too, unwillingly, thanks to the pranks the Hanagumi found on the app. Hopefully, the app will be forgotten or even maybe deleted when Hana grows up, thus, no evidence or whatever will remain in the future for him to find.

"Oi, you guys," Hana called out as he went out to the front porch, where the Hanagumi laze on the parquet while the pink demon was out for the day in Izumo, instead of preparing the inn ready for Christmas eve and the guests which arrive later, said guests were his parents and their friends. His phone in his hand, and a curious look on his face. 

"What is it, Hana?"  
"Is this Tamao-mom roasting you at the store?"  
That question got their attention. Hana played the short clip again, and by the looks on their faces he was right.  
"I see you found my old account," Mathilda said, proud of his discover much for Tamao's embarrassing surprise later on, "I used to be popular on it with Mari."  
The blonde girl only nodded. Much to their surprise, the short clips of them messing around amused him greatly, while they scrolled down for more. 

"Listen here, Hana, I got an idea and I'll need your assistance." An alarming mischievous grin on the ginger girl's lips appeared. Will they get it trouble later? Probably. Would it be worth it? Absolutely yes. He was eager to corporate with Mathilda with it. 

"Tamao-mom?"  
"Yes, Hana-chan?"  
"Do you want to see a trick on how to flip over a cup with only 2 fingers while reading?"  
That doesn't sound appealing, however, she decided to go along with Hana. Tamao did as Hana showed her, then he put a cup full of water on her thumbs. The giggles already started. A moment later, Hana gave her a piece of paper, with messy handwriting, Mathilda's handwriting, and it had only 4 words on it; Ice, bank, mice and elf. 

"Ice, bank, mice, elf?" Tamao repeated it out loud, although it didn't make any sense, "Ice bank mice... elf. I don't get it."  
"Try reading it faster." Hana offered and a snort came out from Kanna, she knew where it's going to and the way it's going to end. Mathilda, on the other hand, did her best not to burst out laughing.

"Ice, bank, mice, elf.. I ceban..k mi celf." With every time Tamao read, Hana, Mathilda, and Mari got further away to the doorway.  
"I, I cebank... spank my...self," The more she repeated it, the more she started to realize it. Her cheeks started to burn. "I spank myse– HANA." 

The water spilled on the table but the trio was already gone from their sight. And Anna? She might've scold them later for this little prank.


End file.
